There is presently broad commercial use of flat ribbon cables embodying a wide assortment of sophisticated signal carrying, hook-up, and power wires and cables both mixed together or of one type only in the same flat cable. Pods of power-carrying wires are often a component of these cables with individual wires of the pod being insulated with polymer coverings or uninsulated and making electrical contact with each other in the bundle of power-carrying wires gathered together in the power pod. The advantages of having a flat ribbon cable lie in its characteristics of being thin and flexible. Any material layer added to the cable may decrease that thinness and/or flexibility and must offset that decrease with a commensurate advantage or gain in properties of the cable. One useful layer which may be added for its good physical and electrical properties and cut-through strength is a layer of a hard polymer such as a layer of polyimide film, which is wrapped around a wire, cable, or pod within the flat ribbon cable or a cut-through resistant polymer jacket extruded over the cable. Wrapping a power pod with a hard cut-through resistant polymer tape or extruding onto the cable a hard polymer jacket will, however, add a stiff relatively inflexible unit to the power pod.